elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Falmer (Skyrim)
The Falmer, known as the Betrayed by the few remaining Snow Elves, are a race of subterranean merfolk present in and . Types of Falmer Background The Falmer are a race of Mer who have devolved into primitive creatures inhabiting the dark underground and remote areas of Skyrim. Centuries of life underground have caused the Falmer to adapt to their harsh environment. While physically similar to other Mer, the Falmer have changed noticeably. Their skin is a pale grayish tone and they move with a hunched posture. Their most notable feature is their blindness; the Falmer lack eyes. However, their other senses have become extremely sensitive as a result, and unwary adventureers learn quickly that the Falmers' blindness is no handicap in combat. The existence of the Falmer was once thought to be a myth. In recent times, however, they have made their presence known in gruesome fashion. Whether anything of Snow Elf culture and civilization survives with them remains unknown. Nords attribute almost any misfortune or disaster to the machinations of the Falmer, or Snow Elves, be it crop failure, missing sheep, or a traveler lost crossing a high pass. These mythical beings are popularly believed to be the original Elven population, and are said to reside in the remote mountain fastnesses that cover most of Skyrim. Until recently, however, there had been little or no tangible evidence that this Elven race survived outside the imaginations of superstitious villagers.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim History The history of the Falmer is mysterious, but can be found in a book in the Dwemer Museum in Markarth in a locked case titled The Falmer: A Study. The Falmer's progenitors, the Snow Elves, were believed to be the first race of elves in Skyrim and were present long before the first Nord colonies. Their initial coexistence was largely peaceful. However, the peace was short-lived, as an attack by the Snow Elves suspicious of Nordic expansion destroyed the rapidly growing settlement of Saarthal. It was known as the "Night of Tears". This raid on Saarthal destroyed the entire population of the city save for Ysgramor and his two sons. The death of his countrymen prompted Ysgramor to summon his Five Hundred Companions - the namesake and forebearers of the Companions in Whiterun - and vow to drive the Snow Elves from Skyrim forever. Downfall The'' Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim'' and Fall of the Snow Prince ''books suggest the conflict may have been related to the rapidly increasing Nord population and a struggle for control over territory and resources which took the form of a war of extermination - with both sides apparently pursuing the utter destruction of the other. The book ''Night of Tears suggests the conflict may have been more specifically related to or escalated by the Falmer's desire to control a powerful artifact uncovered by the Nord settlers and the Nords of Saarthal's desire to keep such power buried beneath the rocks and soil of their city. The Thalmor representative Ancano as well as the Psijic Order member Quaranir take actions and make statements giving credence to the theory that this object, dubbed the Eye of Magnus, may have played an important role in the conflict. Whatever the true cause of this conflict may have been, Ysgramor and his 500 companions were ultimately successful in pursuing their aggressive campaign of revenge. Eventually the Falmer had been driven back to the island of Solstheim where one final battle was to be recorded. Known as the Battle of the Moeresing, the fighting culminated in the death of one of the most fearsome Snow-Elf warriors, "The Snow Prince," at the hands of a grief stricken 12-year old Nord girl. This broke the spirit of the last recorded Falmer surface forces and the remaining Snow Elves fled or were promptly cut down. This marked their last significant recorded presence on the surface. Though they persist on the surface as characters in legends and folklore to play the roles of antagonists and bogeymen, it was commonly believed they had been killed off by the ancient Nords. They are briefly mentioned in the book Aevar Stone-Singer in which they are presented as enemies of the protagonist and lesser servants of "The Adversary", a possible Skaal representation of Sithis. Historians, such as the writers of the pocket guide, had long insisted that the Falmer were extinct and any supposed sightings were merely tall tales inspired by common folklore. This presumption of extinction and dismissal of sightings was later found to be wrong; the Snow elves did not die off after The Battle of the Moeresing. Enslavement Scattered and without a recorded leader, the Snow Elves fled underground where they were offered protection by another now-lost race of mer. There they met the Dwemer, commonly known as Dwarves, whose mastery of tonal architecture and fearsome weapons held the promise of safety beyond the reach of man. These refugees were, according to The Falmer: A Study, deceived by their supposed protectors. Mistrustful of their Snow Elves guests, the Dwemer forced them to eat toxic fungi native to Blackreach which made them blind and powerless. Through treachery, the last of the Snow Elves were made servants and slaves to those who posed as their saviors. Thus the Snow Elves transformed into their current form, the Falmer. The Dwemer kept this plant as a primary part of the Falmer's diet, ensuring not only the blindness of their current Falmer slaves but also the blindness of all their descendants. The cruel and destructive methods used to oppress the Falmer did not prove sufficient to keep them in bonded servitude forever. Generations after their ancestor's enslavement at the hands of their rescuers, the Falmer rose up against the Dwemer and fled to darker places deeper underground. From there they waged a bloody campaign against their former oppressors in what was called the "War of the Crag." According to the book The Falmer: A Study this war ended abruptly when the forces of the Falmer went to meet their former captors in battle only to find the Dwemer had vanished. Present day Though the Dwemer have long since vanished into legend, their mechanical centurions and devious traps are not the only deadly legacy they left behind. In the twisted present day Falmer of legend, the Dwemer's legendary cruelty and will to dominate lives on. Many a miner, adventurer, archeologist, and smuggler have met death or slavery at the hands of these tragic products of Dwarven hubris. Scenes of torn and tortured prisoners, some captured in Dwemer ruins which the Falmer inhabit, some kidnapped and brought down from the surface, serve as testament to the hatred and blood-lust which drives them to this day. The author of The Falmer: A Study states that these incidents have been dramatically increasing in frequency, sophistication, boldness, and scale in recent years. The scale and nature of the threat they pose is unclear, but the gruesome scenes which characterize their presence leave no doubt as to their hostility. Journals recovered from their victims - explorers, bandits, and lowly trades folk alike - reveal that their blindness persists and can render a quiet adventurer nearly invisible. They display keen hearing however and often employ ambush tactics - having been described as dropping from the ceiling behind their victims as they pass beneath them. In addition to the fungus which sustained and blinded their ancestors, they have also been found to raise and kennel venomous centipedes from which they fashion effective, though primitive, armor. Though they show little signs of cultural sophistication and seem to lack the ability to read the printed word, there are many accounts of Falmer displaying an aptitude for frost and lightning magic. The journals of those they have slain have also made note that they have retained the resistance to cold and vulnerability to fire possessed by their ancestors even though they have been robbed of nearly all the rest of their ancient heritage. Technology Almost all Falmer technology and architecture is constructed from the carapaces of the giant subterranean arthropods the Falmer share their home with. Most notable among these are the Chaurus, an insect the Falmer have domesticated for its Chitin, poison, and rending limbs. Weapons, armor, shelters, fences, and chests are all constructed from the Chitin of domesticated Chaurus. Other species of giant insects serve as frameworks for Falmer tents and dwellings; Some smaller tents seem to be constructed from insect abdomens, and Chaurus-like or Scorpion-like creatures can be seen being used as frameworks for the largest Falmer tents. Although they are most numerous in Dwemer ruins, they do not appear to use scavenged Dwarven weapons or armor, aside from the rare use of non-falmer arrows (due to the randomized ammunition type for all archer classes). They also seem to have an advanced understanding of Alchemy. Poisons are a major part of their weapons and well stocked Alchemy stations can be found in many Falmer habitations. The Falmer also sometimes appear to keep farms near their living areas, such as small pens containing skeevers and fenced areas with mushroom patches. Loot Falmer are known to carry weapons and armor they craft. Falmer craft a full range of Falmer Weapons such as Swords, War Axes, Bows, and Arrows. Higher level individuals may carry the honed version of the edged weapons. They also carry Falmer shields and helmets, which seem to be made from Chaurus chitin. Full Falmer Armor exists, however there is only one set, which is located within the depths of Mzinchaleft Ruins. In addition, Falmer carry Poison, Gold, and Falmer Ears. The plug-in added the Ancient Falmer Armor and Falmer Hardened Armor armor sets. Falmer helmets are especially valuable as they may be worn along with a circlet. Any enchantments on both will have full effect, allowing the production of stronger potions, for instance. Wearing a Falmer helmet does not blind the Dragonborn. Weaknesses Presumably due to their Snow Elf ancestry, the Falmer are especially vulnerable to fire attacks. Sneaking is also especially effective against Falmer, as they are completely blind and light will not be factor although carrying a torch too close to them will catch their attention, due to the sound. If the player can move silently while sneaking, the player is rendered invisible to the Falmer. This means that the spell Muffle will be of more use than Invisibility against the Falmer. The bow is a highly effective weapon against other Falmer archers while sneaking as they will move very slowly when they try to find the player and make easy targets. With a high sneak skill it is possible to take out Falmer archers without ever being discovered. Habitats Falmer live strictly underground in caves and Dwarven Ruins. They do, however, make forays to the surface. * Alftand * Blackreach * Chillwind Depths (located directly south from Dragon's Bridge) * Darkwater Pass a sprawling cave south of Fort Amol * Darkfall Cave(Dawnguard) * Frostflow Abyss * Gloomreach * Irkngthand (Dwemer ruin far southwest of Winterhold) * Mzulft (just outside the Boilery) * Nchuand-Zel excavation site in Understone Keep * Shimmermist Cave (Northeast of Whiterun) * Behind Stony Creek Cave in the tunnels beneath Kagrenzel * Mzinchaleft * Liar's Retreat (Just northeast of the Reach Stormcloak camp) * Duskglow Crevice * Stillborn Cave * Lost Echo Cave * Tolvald's Crossing * Forgotten Vale * Sightless Pit Trivia *Falmer blood is required to complete the quest Discerning the Transmundane; the easiest place to obtain the blood is at Liar's Retreat. *In the first Skyrim DLC, Dawnguard, female Falmer were added to the Falmer population which generally use Falmer themed staves, also added with the Dawnguard DLC. *Despite being Mer, Falmer have "white" souls, which can be trapped using normal soul gems. A possible explanation is that they have regressed in intelligence and civility far enough that their souls are no longer "black". *Chaurus Chitin can be harvested from Chaurus and Chaurus Reapers, as well as Chaurus Hunters , which is used to upgrade Falmer Weapons as well as Falmer Armor along with Falmer Heavy armors . *Falmer are considered to be one of the stronger enemies in the game, along with Wisp Mothers, Dragon Priests, Ancient Dragons, and Legendary Dragons . *Even though they are blind, if using Invisibility during combat and sneak, they will begin to search for whomever is around. *On Morrowind there is a Barrow which contains the remains of The Snow Prince and in Cyrodiil. It's possible to find one of the bandits that stole the prince's helmet from his tomb. *The Falmer are very easy to sneak past and are therefore also a relative gold mine of sneak leveling. *In , a type of Falmer is encountered during the quest, "Frozen Falmer". They act much like gargoyles, as they do not move and appear solid unless an item they are holding is taken. When killed they shatter and cannot be searched. See also *Snow Elves *Dwemer Bugs * Sometimes when encountering Falmer, they will appear tiny. They are of the same strength and the items will be of normal size in your inventory after you loot them.This can be observed in Nchuand-Zel by killing the Dwarven Centurion that is spawned when the defenses are activated before it kills the Falmer. It is possible the tiny Falmer were added to make the Centurion look bigger. * Also in Nchuand-Zel, when killing a Falmer, it may just stand still performing the walk animation. Hitting them will result in blood splatter, but they will not fall and cannot be looted. Sources *Aevar Stone-Singer *Fall of the Snow Prince *The Falmer: A Study *Skyrim: Falmer Study Appearances * References de:Falmer (Skyrim) es:Falmer it:Falmer ru:Фалмеры Category:Races Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Mer